Christmas Dreams
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: Unlike most on the Isle, Gil loved Christmas. And now he was on the hunt for the perfect gifts for his two closest friends. Little did he know they were doing the same for him. A belated Christmas tale.


_Yeah, yeah, Christmas is over, I know, but…Meh. It should've been up two weeks ago, but that didn't happen. Obviously. So, consider it an after-Christmas Christmas special._

 **Christmas Dreams**

Christmas was not something that was ever celebrated on the Isle of the Lost; at least, not in the traditional Auradonian way. The people didn't necessarily ignore it, or treat it as just another day. They did have parties, but the fact that it was supposed to be a time of love and rejoicing with family and friends, was a bit lost on them. Those things were not important on the Isle. It was villainy in all its forms that was most important; that's what the residents of the island told themselves, anyway.

Except for one.

Gil LeGume's response to the whole idea the villainy was more important than the joys of the Christmas season was simple.

"Thpppt!"

Harry grimaced as Gil blue razzberry at him. "That's the same responsive ye've given since we first met."

The blond smiled. "Yep."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do ye like Christmas so much?"

"I just do," he replied with a shrug.

"If Ah didnae know any better, Ah'd swear ye were Beast and Belle's kid."

Gil look at the pirate incredulously. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because ye dinnae act like Gaston's son," Harry answered.

The other boy frowned. "I can try harder."

Like all Isle children, ten-year-old Gil was eager to be like his father (or mother for some of the other children), but so much of what made Gaston who he was, just wasn't in the golden-haired boy. Gil was different. (Harry surmised he took after his mother.) And while it didn't affect the way Harry and Uma saw him, they knew it bothered him. Although he wasn't necessarily above stealing (or as Harry like to call it "borrowing for an undetermined amount of time"), fighting, or even manipulating someone – usually an adult – to get his way, he always had a reason for doing so, justifiable or not.

"Ah dinnae wan' ye tae," the pirate replied. To be honest (a rarity on the Isle), Harry liked Gil just the way he was. So did Uma. Neither of them liked Gaston. The man was annoying in every way possible. However, they would never tell Gil that. Although Gaston did have some useful things he could teache his son, neither Harry nor Uma desired to see the blond boy turn – even remotely – into his father. If anyone asked either of them _why_ they didn't want Gil to be like his father, neither one could tell you; they couldn't explain it to Gil, either, even if they wanted to.

"You don't want me to be like my dad?"

"No," Harry responded a little too forcefully.

Gil's face fell, and he slumped back into his chair. He couldn't fathom why it was perfectly fine for Uma to be like her mother and for Harry to be just like his dad – albeit his father was Captain Hook and he was the greatest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, and (as far as Gil was concerned) the coolest adult on the Isle – but not okay for him to be like his own father. Gil's Christmas spirit was faltering fast.

"Why?"

"Because Ah – Ah jus' –" Harry sputtered. "Ah dinnae ken!" He slumped in his chair, frowning, and folding his arms across his chest.

"What're you whining about?" Uma said, dropping a plate of food onto the boys' table.

Harry scowled. "Ahm not whinin'."

She grimaced and looked at Gil. The blond's cheerful expression was gone. "What's with you?"

"Harry said he doesn't want me to be like my dad," Gil replied flatly.

"Good. Neither do I." With that said, she turned around and walked away.

"But why?"

She didn't answer.

The boy sighed and looked down for a moment. Harry was now seated upright again, munching on the clam strips and shrimp in front of him.

"Aren't ye goin' tae eat?" He asked Gil.

"No," the other boy replied solemnly. "I'm not hungry." He pushed himself away from the table and stood up. Gil glanced back at Uma, who was serving food to another table, and after looking at Harry one more time, the dejected boy left the chip shop.

In all his ten years, which wasn't long in the grand scheme of things, Harry Hook had only felt any pangs of guilt a handful of times. And every one of those times involved Gil in some way. They were usually minor, and they moved on from whatever it was that took place. But this was different.

He broke Gil.

The pirate boy was staring at the saloon-style doors when Uma walked up. "Where's Gil?" She asked.

"He left," Harry replied, now staring at the plate.

Uma's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Ah didnae do nothin'," he replied with a scowl. The two were now locked in a stare-down, and where his sisters were just plain stubborn, the budding sea-witch was unrelenting. Harry gave in. "Ah think Ah broke him."

Uma growled. "Well, you better go find him."

"Okay, okay." Harry hopped off the chair and headed out to find the blond boy. Uma would catch up with him when her shift was up.

* * *

Wandering around the bazaar, Gil spotted the hat shop and decided to take a quick look. Maybe he'd find something that would get Harry and Uma to the Christmas spirit – and bring back his own. He scoured the bins, but nothing was jumping out at him. Gil frowned. He was about to give up when he noticed a fluffy white ball sticking out among cowboy hats, baseball caps, top hats and others he recognized but wasn't entirely sure what they were called. Moving the other hats away from the fluffy ball, revealing the entire hat, he realized it was just what he was looking for. _A Santa hat_. All he really knew about Santa Claus was that he wore a red suit and this particular type of hat. He had once had a book about him, one that his mother had read to him; but after she died the book disappeared.

Gil eyed the shop keeper as he spoke with an old woman. When he was sure the rotund man was deeply involved in his conversation, he grabbed a hat and took off out of the bazaar.

Gordo, the shop keeper, watched the boy dash down the street out of the corner of his eye. Usually, if someone stole from any of his bins, he would send one of his own boys after them; but knowing Gil and seeing his expression go from dejected to delighted, he let the boy go. Gordo found it hard to believe that the good-natured boy was the offspring of Gaston. If he didn't know any better, he would swear the boy belonged to King Beast and Queen Belle and somehow ended up in the grip of the burly and vain man. _Gil must take after his mother_.

* * *

When Gil was far enough away from the bazaar, he put on the Santa hat. As he passed Dragon Hall, he noticed the old Auradonian wizard, Yen Sid, standing outside a small stone structure, clearly his house, pruning a rosebush. Gil raised an eyebrow, wondering why anyone would be taking care of plants in the dead of winter – or on the Isle of the Lost period – but he didn't know anything about gardening, so he shrugged it off. The next thing he wondered was if Yen Sid knew anything about Santa Claus.

He watched the man for a moment before walking up the path to the wizard.

"Hello there, young one," Yen Sid greeted.

"Hi," Gil greeted back.

"What can this old wizard do for you?"

"Do you know anything about Santa Claus?" The boy asked.

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "Santa Claus?" He chuckled. Seeing a frown on the boy's face, he quickly continued. "Yes, I do know quite a bit about Santa Claus."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? What's he like?" As hopeful as he sounded, Gil had the sinking feeling that Yen Sid's answer wouldn't be as uplifting to him as he would like.

"Well, Santa Claus is good, for one." Gil figured that much. "And every Christmas Eve," _Tonight's Christmas Eve,_ Gil thought, "by way of his sleigh and eight reindeer, he delivers presents to all the good boys and girls who believe."

"Figures," Gil sighed. "No wonder he's never come here."

Yen Sid smiled softly. "Would you like to hear the true story of Santa Claus?"

The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. "True story?" He gave Gil a nod of affirmation. "Uhm… Okay."

"Come in and sit by the fire and I'll tell you the story."

Gil followed the wizard into his home. Upon entering the house, he was hit with a blast of warm air, which felt quite good. Yen Sid ushered him over to the fireplace, beckoning him to take a seat on the elevated hearth. He removed his jacket and sat down as the old wizard disappeared into another room. Sighing, his eyes scanned the room. Numerous pictures hung on the walls, including two that looked like aerial views of Auradon and the Isle. A large, plush looking, gray couch set flush against the wall to his left. Gil had half a mind to dive onto it just to see how cushy it really was. He looked back, but didn't see Yen Sid anywhere. Turning back to the couch a small smile crept onto his face. Taking one last glance behind him, he hopped off the hearth and ran (the few feet) to the couch and dove onto it. The cushions were as soft and fluffy as they looked.

Burying his face into a cushion, he heard a deep chuckle. He slowly lifted his head, his Santa hat falling off onto the couch and his blond locks falling into his face. The wizard smiled at him and he gave a sheepish grin in return. Noticing the man was holding a tray, he quickly sat up, putting his hat back on. Yen Sid placed the tray onto a small table that was sitting a few feet away and pulled it closer to them.

"I think you might find this enjoyable," he said, handing Gil a cup of some kind of steaming liquid that smelled rather good. "Not everything here needs to be terrible."

Gil took a sip from his cup. His eyes grew wide at the wonderful tasting beverage. He had never tasted anything even remotely this good. A huge smile crossed his lips.

"That, young man, is called hot chocolate."

His eyes lit up. "Harry and Uma would love this." He glanced at the tray where he finally noticed the cookies laying next to the second cup of hot chocolate.

"Take as many as you like," Yen Sid told him.

Gil hesitated at first. He had had cookies before and they had tasted very good (like most food on the Isle); he wasn't entirely sure if the taste was even remotely close to how it was supposed to be. Grabbing a cookie off the tray, he studied the sweet treat cautiously, and tentatively took a bite. He chewed slowly and carefully. Swallowing, his eyes widened with delight and he shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

Yen Sid laughed at the now bright-eyed boy. "I suppose I should begin the true story of Santa Claus."

Gil nodded fervently, taking another cookie.

"Have you ever heard of Saint Nicholas?" The wizard asked.

"You mean like in the song _Jolly old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way…_ " He sang. As he finished the song, it dawned on him that he did know a bit more about Santa that he had first thought.

Yen Sid smiled and nodded. "He lived many years ago, long before you were born. Nicholas was a bishop who lived in Europe and was a very wealthy man. However, he didn't keep his money all to himself. He gave what he had to the poor."

Gil munched away on the cookies, and drank his hot chocolate, listening intently as the wizard told him how Saint Nicholas would drop gold coins into the windows of poor families at night.

"He became so popular that churches began celebrating Saint Nicholas Day on December 6th each year and children would leave a shoe or boot by the door or hang a stocking by the fireplace or window, in hopes that Saint Nicholas would visit in the night and fill them with presents."

The boy's eyes were wide with wonder. Suddenly, his expression turned to one of confusion. "If Saint Nicholas Day is on December 6th, why does Santa Claus come on Christmas Eve?"

Yen Sid smiled. "Now that, is another story."

Gil smiled. While he was interested in the "other story," he had other pressing matters to attend to. The wizard gave him a bag filled with the remaining cookies and a smaller bag filled with hot chocolate mix.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Gil," Yen Sid replied.

Gil stuffed the bags into his jacket pockets, doing his best not to crush the cookies. "Thanks for everything," the boy shouted as he bolted out the door.

The old wizard smiled after him.

* * *

Harry wandered through the bazaar, finding hide nor hair of the blond boy. Of course, wasn't looking terribly hard, being consistently distracted by one thing or another. While most of the guilt he felt earlier had dissipated, a small twinge remained. Gil was his friend. A loyal friend. _A good friend._ He sighed. He needed to find the perfect gift for Gil; something that no one else, except for Uma, would ever get for him. That wasn't terribly difficult since nobody ever really gave Gil anything. Well… He and Uma did, but that was pretty much it.

"What's taking you so long?"

The pirate boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "Do ye haftae sneak up on people?"

She glared at him. "Did you find Gil, yet?"

"Does it look like Ah found him?"

"What are you doing then?"

"Lookin' fer a gift fer 'im." He rummaged through a bunch of trinkets on one of the tables.

Uma scanned the table next to him. There was a number of necklaces with animal pendants strewn about. Harry walked over and began perusing. A gold chain necklace with a bullhead pendant caught his eye. It was perfect. As he reached for it a large, burly man smacked his hand out of the way. Harry growled, and Uma stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot.

"Why you little –" the man growled, following it up with a few expletives.

Harry quickly grabbed the necklace, then thrust his ten-year-old fist into the man's stomach, causing the oaf to double-over. _Either Harry's stronger than he looks, or the big lug is a lot more flabby than he looks_ , Uma thought as she and the pirate boy ran down the street with both the man and the vendor yelling after them.

"Okay, we have a gift for Gil," Uma said. "Let's find him."

* * *

Gil bounced along the path running behind the tenant buildings towards Hook's Inlet and Shack. He was sure to find something for Uma there, but for what he had in mind for Harry, he needed to speak to Captain Hook himself. Hook was the only one that would have what he was looking for.

The boy hummed as he walked into the shop and upon entering, immediately began looking through the jewels and shells. There was every shape, size, and color available – as far as he knew. He was no proprietor of jewels and shells, he just knew what Uma liked.

"Can I help you find somethin', Master Gil?"

Gil looked up from the bin he was currently rummaging through. "Oh, hi, Big Murph. I'm looking for some shells for Uma."

"Anything specific?" Big Murph asked.

"I'll know when I see it," the boy replied.

"Okay. Let me know if you need any help."

"I will."

Gil continued to rummage through the bins, barrels, and perusing the numerous shelves. He figured Uma could attach the shells to her pirate hat – if she ever got one – and the jewels to her jacket. Searching the shells in the corner furthest from the door, he soon spotted it; _the perfect shell_. It was about half the size of his palm, beige in color, with smooth ridges. Uma was going to love it. Even if she didn't show it. He found three medium-sized jewels, one turquoise, one red, and one burnt orange, and added them to his purchase. After paying Big Murph, he headed off to the _Jolly Roger_ to find Captain Hook.

* * *

Gil spun around on the stool, waiting for the legendary Captain Hook to enter the study were Mr. Smee told the ten-year-old to wait. He began humming a song that he had once (or possibly twice) heard Harry sing. For some reason, he was very good at remembering songs even if he had only heard them once.

"Wonderful song you're humming, young Gil."

The boy stopped spinning – and humming – and looked up. "Ahoy, Captain."

Hook chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a hook for Harry. A handheld one. He tried to get Tick-Tock to bite his hand off."

"Did he now…." Hook twirled his mustache absentmindedly.

Gil began spinning around on the stool again. "Yeah. But Tick-Tock just ignored him."

The pirate captain chuckled to himself. "Let me see. I may have just what you're looking for."

Smiling, Gil ceased spinning. "Really?" He hopped off the stool and followed the elder hook to a chest at the opposite end of the study.

He watched as Hook sifted through the chest. Unlike Harry, or Uma, Gil wasn't one to have a "look-see," take a peek; especially if it was something that belonged to an adult. There was no telling what weird stuff could be hidden in those chests and boxes and whatever. Well, that and he didn't really care.

"Ah. Here it is." Hook stood up, holding a shiny, silver hook, in his right hand. It was similar to his own, but still had its own unique design.

Gil eyed the hook in awe. "Cool…. It's perfect."

He handed Gil the hook. "That should suffice."

The boy smiled broadly as he ran his fingers along the smooth surface; he could see his reflection in its shine. "Thanks, Captain."

Hook smiled, stroking his mustache, watching as the boy took off. "Nice, proper lad. Harry could learn from him."

* * *

The chill in the air made Gil shiver. It had gotten colder since he had left Yen Sid's home. But the drop in temperature meant little to him. He had acquired exactly what he was looking for: the perfect gifts for his two closest friends.

Gil studied the hook as he walked towards the chip shop, the shell and jewels jingling in the brown, leather pouch hanging from his belt. He tried the hook out for himself, holding onto the handle hidden inside. It would be big for Harry (as it was for him) for a time, but he would grow into it. As he placed it into the bag (he had to go back to Hook's Inlet and Shack to get it), he noticed an engraving on the handle.

He looked at it carefully. His eyes widened with wondrous shock. "No way." He grinned. "I bet Harry doesn't notice. At least not for a while."

Gil placed the hook into the bag and continued his walk to the chip shop, having to stop twice to threaten four older boys. By the time he made it to the shop, Harry and Uma were waiting for him. Not that he had been aware that they had ever left.

"Where have you been?" Uma said, glaring at him as he walked through the swinging doors.

"Everywhere," he replied, taking a seat at the table. He placed the bag for Harry onto the tabletop.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Gil didn't respond, removing the leather pouch from his belt and laying it on the table next to the larger bag. He then pushed each gift to its respective recipient. "Merry Christmas," he said with a big grin.

The other two looked at each other briefly, then opened their parcels. Uma studied the shell and jewels for a moment. A smile crept over her lips; she looked up at Gil with an expression that was the Isle equivalent to "thank you."

Harry, on the other hand, had his face shoved into the bag that contained the shiny, silver hook. He heard the budding pirate gasp. The junior Hook set up sharply, staring at the blond, wide-eyed. Usually, Gil could read Harry fairly easily, but at this moment, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the other boy's expression.

"Well, you gonna show me what it is?" Uma said in a rather bossy tone.

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the handheld hook. His face broke out onto massive – and slightly creepy – grin.

Uma furrowed her brow. "Figures."

The blond looked at his two friends, a smile on his face, happy that they were happy.

"Hey, knucklehead," Uma shouted at Harry, making Gil jump slightly.

"What?" He grimaced at her, tightly gripping his new hook. She scowled back at him until he got the message. "Oh. Right."

Gil look at them, confused.

"We got something fer ye," Harry said, grinning.

The blond's eyes brightened. "Really?" He wasn't expecting to receive anything from anyone.

"Here." Uma slid a small box across the table to him.

He grabbed it eagerly and opened it. "Cool…."

* * *

Gil sat along the rocky outcropping near the anchored _Jolly Roger_ , rubbing the bullhead necklace that Uma and Harry had given him six Christmases ago. It had been a week since they had battled the Rotten Four, along with Ben and the other girl; a week since Uma disappeared.

He looked out over the water towards Auradon. They were wrong about Harry. His obsession with this hook wasn't what they thought. It wasn't just some random hook from his dad's collection; _it was special_. And it took Harry two years before he realized how special it was. It was why he ditched his sword when Jay took it; it was why he jumped into the water after it. Inscribed on the handle were the initials JH and RJ with a heart in between. The initials of his father and mother.

He adjusted his necklace. Uma would be back; he was sure of it. She would be back for her jacket with the jewels he had given her meticulously glued on in the right places. And she would be back for her hat with the perfect, beige colored shell attached in the front.

Yes, Uma would be back and the three of them would be together again. They would find a permanent way off this rock; with their ship, with their crew. They would set sail, perhaps taking over Auradon, perhaps not.

And maybe, just maybe, they would have it by next Christmas. But not before some hot chocolate and cookies.

 _ **fin**_

 _And there it is. "The Heart of Auradon" will be updated next. I promise._


End file.
